


Job Offer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracle scouts new talent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Offer

"Are you the young lady that was involved in the attack by giant robots on Mission City?" the pretty redhead in the chair asked Mikaela.

"Have you been reading too much Inquisitor?" Mikaela asked, her normal response, but the glint in the redhead's eyes backed her off. "Why?"

"Because if you are, I would like to offer you a job, Miss. I represent some unusual people who want to make the world a safer place."

Mikaela looked across the way to the pale pink motorcycle, saw a flash of a headlight, and then nodded. "Come inside, Miss..."

"Just call me Oracle."


End file.
